The present invention relates to a food preparation apparatus such as a food processor, juicer or the like adapted to cut, stir and mix various food materials such as vegetables.
Such apparatus, particularly food processors, are designed mainly for processing of highly viscous food materials such as meat, fish meat and the like, as well as solid and hard material such as vegetables, and can have only limited use for the stirring of liquid materials because of leaking of the liquid through the fitting portion between the container and the lid. Some food processors are provided with special parts such as rubber packing to prevent, such leaking. This, however, cannot provide satisfactory results because the packing hinders the tight fit of the lid to the container, particularly when the container and the lid have a complicated structure.
Various measures are proposed to prevent leaking of the liquid through the fitting portion between the container and the lid. These measures, however, generally require precision of parts or additional parts resulting in an impractically complicated construction.